


The gift of life

by The100fan4everxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Auntie Hope, Becho, Becho baby, Echo is terrifed of being a mom, Echo misses her family, F/M, Gabriel has a crush on Octavia, Skyring years, Spacekru feels, Uncle Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100fan4everxx/pseuds/The100fan4everxx
Summary: AUGabriel has an explanation for Echo's consistent vomiting, but Echo isn't ready to accept it.Set during the 5 years on skyring, Echo finds out she is pregnant and is not in the slightest ready to deal with raising a child without Bellamy.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Charmaine Diyoza & Hope Diyoza, Echo & Emori (the 100), Echo & Harper McIntyre, Echo & John Murphy (The 100), Echo & Monty Green, Echo & Raven Reyes, Josephine Lightbourne/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Octavia Blake & Hope Diyoza, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Echo had always hated vomiting, the churning of the stomach and the choking sensation that you felt until you had got it all out. It was something you couldn't control and that's what she hated more than anything. This had been the tenth day of her vomiting, they'd only been on skyring two weeks and already it had felt like hell.

Hope insisted that Echo had ate some of the berries even though Echo had explicitly stated many times that she hadn't. After Hope's warning that the berries caused sickness, Echo hadn't given them a second glance. Gabriel, of course had his own theory but Echo wasn't ready to accept that one, she would rather blame it on the berries.

"Echo, this is the tenth day you've been sick" Gabriel stated, he had a look of excitement in his eyes staring at her as if she was one of his experiments, "There is no other explanation"

"There _has_ to be" Echo hissed, her eyes flared with rage as Gabriel had once again implied what she feared most. "Maybe you aren't as good at being a doctor as you thought you were"

Gabriel's lips curved into a smirk, "You're in denial, Echo"

Maybe she was, but there was no way she would admit it. These people weren't her family, they weren't even her friends. Three strangers joined together, all desperate to get to the same place, but they all had different reasons. Echo needed to find Bellamy, a life without him wasn't one she was ever prepared to live. Five years without him sounded awful, worse than that actually but knowing at the end she would be able to rest in his arms once again and feel his lips against hers, made it worth it. Hope was determined to rescue her mother and 'Aunty O', Echo still didn't understand how Octavia could have raised a child for ten years with Diyoza when she'd only been gone three or four days at the most. Time dilation was something she didn't understand, she hated things she couldn't understand.

* * *

Before they knew it a month had passed. It had now been six weeks or as Echo had counted it forty two days. She missed Bellamy more than she thought was possible. Roan's words echoed in her mind at night when she couldn't sleep 'The man you claim to love'. Gabriel had told her the anomaly showed your worst fears or your deepest desire, on that matter he was right. After losing her parents, Echo had no love in her life only hate. She hated Nia, but the ice queen gave her purpose, that purpose kept her alive all of those years but it made her bitter. Loyalty was all she had known for so long, even though she despised the people that she was loyal to it was a reason to live. Being a spy was never an easy job, but it was a thrilling one. To know that she could be killed at any point made it interesting, she'd never had a reason to live not until Bellamy.

Her dedication to her people came from a buried desire to be accepted... loved. She wanted to be everything that Nia wasn't as a leader, she wanted to care for her people and protect them. In that cage at Mount Weather she had given up all hope, she was just waiting for the day that they took too much blood from her. She watched as her people were shoved down a chute like trash, knowing that one day she would be thrown down it too. Bellamy saved her then, reinstated her hope for a better future, whenever she felt like nothing could get better she'd think about the day he'd freed her from the cage. Living the majority of her life without love left her constantly questioning if the feelings she now felt were true. When she thought of Bellamy, she saw his eyes lit up by the sun, his smile that could make the coldest of hearts melt and she heard his laugh, the laugh that made her smile even when she tried her best not to. She was happiest when she was with him, she felt safest when she was with him and more importantly she felt loved when she was with him. It was the strongest feeling she'd ever felt for anyone.

Gabriel knocked softly on the door of the cabin before entering, "Echo, hey. I know you wanted some time alone but if we want to give Orlando something to long for we should all be outside"

Echo nodded, she stood up and exited the cabin without another word. She found Hope sat outside on a blanket preparing a lunch of salads. The younger girl smiled up at her as she hovered awkwardly above her, "Hey, Echo. Sit, please, let's have lunch"

Echo hated this. She hated pretending to be a happy family, it felt like a mockery to her own family. Spacekru. Although she didn't miss them as much as she missed Bellamy, she certainly still misses them. She found herself longing to hear Raven talk about science stuff that she didn't understand. See Emori and Murphy acting like they hated each other whilst they glared at each other with eyes full of love. Smell Monty's algae even thought it was revolting. Feel the softness of Harper's hair as she braided it. Although she would never see Monty and Harper again she wished she could see their son once more, their child who resembled them so much. Jordan had his father's eyes with his mother's smile. The smile that could light up the darkest of places.

* * *

Before she knew it four months had passed. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore Gabriel's implications as her stomach grew a little more by the day. Echo was naturally slim and now her stomach was round, not completely round but it wasn't far of it. She'd tried blaming it on the steady diet they now had but nobody was buying it. Even Orlando had suggested it, he'd been with them for a week. He agreed to train them although Gabriel wouldn't allow Echo to. She hated being treated like an infant, she was not fragile, she would not break if she trained.

Echo seized her knife and headed outside of the cabin where she found Hope and Orlando sparring, Gabriel noticed her immediately and walked straight up to her. "Echo, I told you, no training. It's not good for the-"

"Shut up, Gabriel" Echo hissed through gritted teeth as she pushed past him, "I want to train, I have to save Bellamy"

Hope shook her head, "Echo, It's dangerous it could hurt the-"

"There is no baby" Echo screamed, her throat ached after she'd finished. There she'd said It, said what they needed to hear all along. There was no baby, there couldn't be. Not without Bellamy.

"Okay, Echo, I know that you're scared" Gabriel said softly, he cautiously reached out to place a hand on her bicep. Echo's eyes immediately went to his hand but she didn't shrug it off which surprised both of them. "But if and I'm saying if because I know it's hard for you to accept but if there is a baby, you need to take it easy and you need to let us help you prepare"

"There can't be" Echo whispered as she shook her head in disbelief, "Not without Bellamy, no. I need him. If he's not here it can't happen. It can't"

Gabriel moved his hand from her arm to the growing bump on her stomach, "Echo, it's already happening"

* * *

A/N

This is an idea that's been in my mind since 7x02. The rest of the chapters will have proper dialogue and scenes this was just an introduction to the story and an insight to how Echo feels about things.

I felt like I had to reference the 'Man you claim to love' because I think it's being interpreted wrong by so many. In my opinion her deepest fear is that after all she's been through and all she's done she's not capable of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Echo lay on her back under the sun as her friends trained near her. If she missed anything about earth it was the weather, sometimes it would rain, and sometimes it would snow especially in Azgeda. On skyring it was just sunny, all the time. Echo missed being cold.

She heard footsteps approaching her then she felt someone plop down next to her, "Hey, are you ready to let me try build a crib for the baby?"

Gabriel hadn't stopped talking about the baby despite Echo's protests, her stomach was much rounder now but she still refused to say it out loud. "Echo, a baby needs somewhere to sleep. Diyoza and Octavia must have had Hope sleeping on one of the beds but that's not always safe. I wanna give this little one a crib"

Echo frowned as Hope joined them. She knew how this would end up Two against one with her agreeing just so they would leave her alone. It never felt like this on the ring, after six months there she was eating with the others. The only friend she had at that point was Harper who made the effort to visit her room everyday. Harper never pressured her. She wished Harper was here now, at least then she would have somebody she trusted completely with her.

"How long are you going to keep denying it?" Hope questioned, her eyes were filled with judgement. "You are going to have a baby pretty soon, you need to accept that"

"Exactly" Echo yelled, raising to her feet, she'd had enough of them trying to make decisions for her. " _I_ am going to have a baby. _My_ baby so it is up to _me_ what I do and when I do it"

Gabriel and Hope had matching smirks as they looked up at Echo. She wondered why at first but then she realised, she'd said it out loud...

She was having a baby.

* * *

Echo sat across from Hope at the table in the cabin as she ate slices of Pumpkin. She'd been so hungry lately, it was a hunger she couldn't describe. The faint sound of hammering in the distance was giving her a headache. Gabriel and Orlando were attempting to make a crib. Echo doubted that they would actually succeed and although she would never admit she appreciated the sentiment.

"Have you thought about names?" Hope blurted as Echo chewed down on some pumpkins. "My mom told me that Kane helped pick mine, Aunty O said he was the Skaikru chancellor"

Echo swallowed down her pumpkin, she was grateful that Hope had mentioned Kane it gave her a chance to change the subject, "I knew Kane, he was my prisoner on earth along with Bellamy. He betrayed us by siding with your mother, he died in space"

Hope's eyes widened, "He's dead? They told me he was in cryo"

Echo nodded, "He was, but his body was too weak. He couldn't recover. Raven told me that Abby put him into the body of a host but he couldn't handle the guilt, he floated himself"

Hope sighed softly, "My mom talked about him a lot... too much actually"

Echo chuckled, "Murphy suggested there was something going on between them"

Hope shrugged, "Maybe there was"

As the room filled with silence once more Echo thought about Hope's question. On two occasions she had discussed baby names with Bellamy. Once on the ring when they had been together two years, he was retelling the story of Octavia's birth and had asked if she had any siblings. She'd told him no and that was the truth, although when it came to her parents she wasn't ready to reopen that wound. He then talked about children in general and admitted that he hoped to have some one day. He'd suggested Apollo for a boy and Athena for a girl with Octavia for the middle name of course, that was non negotiable. Jasper for the boys middle name. Echo had just smiled along until Bellamy she would have never dreamed of having children, it wasn't that she disliked them it was that she knew what it was like to be a child during war and she never wanted to inflict that on anyone else.

The second time was the first night in sanctum, more specifically the first night in the tavern. That was probably the night that she'd became pregnant unless it had been before cryo. She remembered it clearly like it was yesterday and not seven months ago. She'd been lying in his arms as he let out his emotions, he'd cried about Octavia, Monty and Harper while she soothingly combed her fingers through his hair. She hadn't cried, Echo never cried, it was a sign of weakness in ice nation. It had led to an argument the following night but in that moment everything was perfect. He'd traced circles on her back as they talked about Jordan which led to Bellamy blurring out that he would like to have a child soon, especially since they were at peace. He still liked Athena and Apollo but this time he suggested Monty and Harper for the middle names. Echo liked that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gabriel said as he entered the cabin, he had his hand elevated as black blood oozed from a wound on his hands. "Don't worry I just missed the log and sliced my hand"

Hope laughed loudly, "And they call you a genius?"

"I've always been a book smart kind of guy" Gabriel retorted with a wide grin on his face, "No street smarts"

"Street smarts?" Echo and Hope repeated in confusion.

"God sometimes I forget how old I am" Gabriel muttered as he took the seat at the edge of the table, "We'll need to talk about baby clothes, Hope did your mom leave any of yours around?"

Hope shook her head, "Any type of old clothes that we had we used to make new ones. Aunty O made the clothes most of the time, she said her mom taught her on the Ark"

Aurora. Bellamy missed his mother dearly, anytime he would talk about her his voice would break. If she had a daughter she would name her Aurora. Bellamy would like that.

Gabriel nodded as he pulled of his wooly jumper, "We're probably gonna have to sacrifice a few items of clothing ourselves, can't have the little time freezing can we?"

"We could try making a little blanket out of our quilts" Hope suggested with an eager smile.

They weren't spacekru, but they were trying.

* * *

"I never thought I'd find my self missing Sanctum" Gabriel admitted as the four inhabitants of sky ring sat round a fire together. "Well... not sanctum entirely, I miss my people"

"Me too" Echo murmured as she rested her hands on the stomach. The baby was kicking again, there was no longer any denying that she was pregnant. The baby had made sure of that.

"I miss my home" Orlando croaked as he looked around the fire smiling fondly at his three new friends, "But I like having friends"

Hope smiled brightly at him, "I like having friends too"

Echo wished she could be with her friends, she wondered how they would react to her news. Emori would be pleased, probably fussing over her as much as Gabriel did. Murphy would make jokes about her stomach and how their child would turn out but ultimately he would be happy for them. She couldn't determine how Raven would react, she'd never shown much of an interest in children but Echo was sure she would be supportive. Had Harper and Monty been around they would have been ecstatic, Echo knew that Jordan would have had the best childhood possible and he would have been completely surrounded by love. Harper would have squealed with joy and hugged her stomach whilst Monty would have insisted on making Echo eat extra algae for the baby.

Echo looked up to see Gabriel watching her with an amused smirk. Gabriel reminded her so much of Monty, but he would never be him. "What?"

"Nothing, just that face you get when your deep in thought" Gabriel told her as Orlando and Hope gave a knowing chuckle. "One eyebrow goes slightly higher than the other and you push out your lips"

"I do not" Echo protested as she turned away from them. She felt an arm on her shoulder, it was Gabriel of course. "Hey, it's not a bad thing. It's just you"

Echo sighed, "Well you lick your lips everytime you talk about science, and you bite your tongue when someone mentions Josephine"

Gabriel instinctively bit his tongue before chuckling, "Okay, you got me there. We're getting to know each other, whether we like it or not we're stuck together. All of us"

Echo's lips twitched slightly as she fought a smile, "For another four years, four months and six days"

"Don't sound too happy about it" Hope retorted as she added more wood to the fire. "My mom loved sitting around the fire. It was her favourite thing to do"

"You'll be back with her soon" Gabriel assured her, "Both of them"

It definitely didn't feel like 'Soon' to Echo. Gabriel had told her that she was likely to have the baby within the next month. She wasn't ready, not even close to it. What could she teach a child? How to fight? that was all she knew.

Bellamy would be the perfect father, he had experience from raising Octavia. He was good at story telling and comforting, Echo wasn't. The child would be four when it finally met Bellamy, that was if he was alive but Echo couldn't think to much on that matter.

If Bellamy was dead, she wouldn't be able to go on without him but there was no use thinking about that he would be fine, he was a survivor, he always had been. If their child would inherit anything from their father she hoped it would be his strength.

* * *

A/N

Gabriel was definitely the grandpa of the group!

The friendship between Echo, Gabriel and Hope is one of my favourites!

This story is from Echo's perspective so it's how she sees things that we see things, for example 'Her eyes were filled with judgement' Echo seen it as judgement but in actual fact it was sympathy. 


End file.
